moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shae (Mroczne Wojny)
Shae - zwana także Rudowłosą Diablicą, oraz Córą Rzeźnika, jest Żelazną Nomadką wywodzącą się z klanu obecnie nazywającego siebie Wojownikami Szarego Gryfa. Będąca córką nieżyjącego już wodza, Mordekaia Rzeźnika, kontynuuje ona dzieło swego ojca, wyrzynając zastępy kolejnych przeciwników na każdym polu bitwy na jakie uda jej się trafić, prowadząc do boju swoich gryfich jeźdźców, sprowadzając śmierć i zniszczenie na każdego kto stanie jej na drodze. Shae szczególnie upiorną sławą cieszy się w Zachodniej Straży, która nękana licznymi atakami z praktycznie każdej strony, stała się wymarzonym miejscem dla wojowniczki, której życiowym celem jest stanięcie do walki i zwyciężenie każdego przeciwnika jakiego Fiara ma do zaoferowania. Historia Powiedzieć, że Shae narodziła się w niesprzyjających temu okolicznościach jest ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Dziewczyna przyszła bowiem na świat w samym środku bitwy i nie chodzi tutaj o okres kiedy zdolni do walki przedstawiciele klanu ruszyli do walki, ale o dosłowną bitwę mającą miejsce w obozie klanu, kiedy matce dziewczyny odeszły wody. Wtedy jeszcze klan podobnie jak większość podobnych im ludów przemierzała Morze Traw i nie posiadał jeszcze swoich gryfów. Obozowisko było więc bardzo odsłonięte i narażone na atak z każdej strony. Chociaż zbudowana jeszcze tego samego dnia palisada, odgradzająca owy teren od reszty bezkresnych połaci zielonych równin zdała swój egzamin i zatrzymała większość napastników. Walka z orkowym szczepem jaki obrał sobie za cel tymczasową kwaterę Żelaznych Nomadów nie była jednak wcale łatwa, zwłaszcza dla matki Shae, która zdała sobie sprawę, że rodzi dopiero kiedy po otrzymaniu trafienia orkową strzałą w nogę spojrzała na swoje mokre już wtedy od wód płodowych nogi. Co więcej kobieta chciała kontynuować walkę, pomimo skurczy twierdząc, że dziecko może poczekać, finalnie jednak krwotok z nogi i skurcze powaliły ją na ziemie i zmusiły do wycofania się do swojego namiotu. Kobieta rodziła w samotności, gdyż wszyscy członkowie klanu wliczając w to jej ówczesnego partnera, a ojca rodzącej się dziewczyny byli zajęci walką z orkami. Później kobieta opowiadała jednak, że krzyki umierających i rannych w pewien sposób dodawały jej otuchy, gdyż wiedziała, że nie ona jedna cierpi w tym momencie. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak kobiecie złorzeczyć na cały świat, przeklinając nie tylko rodzące się dziecko, ojca i cały klan, ale także orków i całą Fiare. Kiedy matka dziewczyny spostrzegła, że los obdarzył ją córką, zaczęła kląć jeszcze głośniej, wiedziała bowiem jak bardzo jej partner pragnął syna, którego zresztą miał się nigdy nie doczekać, nie mógł on jednak narzekać na córkę jaką otrzymał od swej partnerki, nawet jeśli początkowo planował owe dziecko zamordować. Shae musiała dorastać bardzo szybko, jak zresztą każde dziecko Żelaznych Nomadów. Kiedy miała pięć lat zmarła jej matka, przy okazji wydając na świat trzecią córkę Mordekaia, która także nie pożyła zresztą zbyt długo; chociaż nie jest jasno powiedziane co było przyczyną zgonu, najprawdopodobniej była to jakaś nieznana Nomadom choroba, która jakiś czas wcześniej osłabiła matkę dziewczynki do tego stopnia, że ta nie wytrzymała wydania kolejnego dziecka na świat. W ten sposób Shae na kolejne kilka lat swojego życia stała się opiekunką dla siebie i swojej dwa lata młodszej siostry, dopóki jej ojciec nie znalazł sobie nowej stałej partnerki. Początkowo Shae niespecjalnie zwracała uwagę na swoją nową macochę, nie mając nawet pojęcia, że będzie ona osobą, która całkowicie odmieni jej życie. Kuolema, bo tak nazywała się kobieta, z którą Mordekai postanowił w końcu związać swoją przyszłość, w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała innych kobiet w plemieniu, wielu twierdzi, że nie była nawet Żelazną Nomadką. Nie byłby to co prawda pierwszy raz, Mordekai nie przepadał za urodą przedstawicielek swego klanu, matka Shae także pochodziła z innej grupy Nomadów niż Mordekai. Chociaż bez wątpienia Kuolemie nie brakowało urody, z jakiegoś powodu budziła podświadomy lęk w każdym kto się do niej zbliżył, każdym z wyjątkiem Mordekaia i Shae. Przez rok Mordekai namiętnie starał się o dziecko ze swoją nową partnerką, jednakże bezskutecznie. Tak było aż do dnia, w którym klan Mordekaia musiał stanąć do walki z potężną grupą nag z Mokradeł Volitans, bitwa była krwawa i zacięta, Żelaźni Nomadzi znaleźli godnego przeciwnika w wężowych wojownikach mokradeł. Nagi dysponowały jednak sporą przewagą zarówno w liczbie, jak i uzbrojeniu i możliwościach bojowych. Potężne wężowe wojowniczki potrafiły jak sprężyny wystrzelić się ze swych ogonów, a prędkość z jaką ich długie włócznie wbijały się w szeregi nomadów można spokojnie przyrównać do uderzenia ciężkiej jazdy, pędzącej w pełnym galopie. W efekcie klan Mordekaia stanął na skraju zagłady, wtedy właśnie Kuolema ukazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Shae po raz pierwszy w życiu na własne oczy ujrzała potęgę magii, kiedy kule zielonego ognia miotane przez czarownice spalały ciała przeciwników do gołych kości, w oka mgnieniu zmieniając dumne wojowniczki w osmalone szkielety, pokryte stopioną stalą ich pancerzy. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy raz w swoim życiu poczuła prawdziwy strach. Kuolema odeszła jeszcze tej samej nocy, kiedy bitwa dobiegła końca, wcześniej lecząc rany wszystkich Nomadów i przepowiadając Mordekaiowi, że jego córka stanie się najpotężniejszym wojownikiem jakiego widział jego klan, lecz będzie on musiał o to zadbać. Przepowiedziała mu też, że przeznaczeniem jego najstarszej córki jest stanąć do walki z najgroźniejszymi przeciwnikami, jakich obecna Fiara ma do zaoferowania i zwyciężenie ich w potężnej krwawej bitwie, która unieśmiertelni klan Szarego Gryfa w umysłach mieszkańców wyspy. Następnie kobieta opuściła obóz Nomadów, na zawsze zostawiając swego partnera, nie miała być to jednak jej ostatnia ingerencja w losy mieszkańców wyspy. Początkowo Mordekai niechętnie podszedł do wypełniania przepowiedni czarownicy, jednak już po kilku tygodniach treningów Shae zaczęła ukazywać swoje predyspozycje do zostania wojowniczką, Była to między innymi niezwykła nawet jak na Nomadów odporność na ból, czy zawziętość i upór jakie pozwalały jej kontynuować walkę mimo zmęczenia, czy nierzadko odnoszonych ran. Swój pierwszy prawdziwy test bojowy zdała kiedy przyszło jej stanąć do walki z orkowym siepaczem, jaki obrał sobie za cel głowę nomadki. Dziewczyna zdołała uśmiercić zielono-skórego z użyciem swojej włóczni i chociaż nie był to szczególny wyczyn jak na standardy Nomadów, wystarczył aby Mordekai uznał swoją trzynastoletnią wówczas córkę za gotową do walki u boku mężczyzn, wtedy też podjął on decyzję o wyruszeniu na tereny Gór Skowytu, gdzie według mitów i legend można było spotkać najgroźniejsze stwory znanej części Fiary. W trakcie wielu lat wędrówki przez Góry Skowytu Shae przeżyła wiele przygód, od bycia uprowadzoną przez bandę goblinów jaka napadła ją w trakcie polowania, przez liczne bliskie spotkania z bestiami z Nieznanych Krain, barbarzyńcami, orkami i innymi stworami, a na starciu z prawdziwym demonem kończąc. Za każdym razem jednak Shae potrafiła wyjść z sytuacji obronną ręką, zwykle samodzielnie radząc sobie z sytuacją w jakiej się znalazła, czasami jednak zmuszając się do akceptacji pomocy innych członków klanu. Jedną z przykładowych sytuacji gdzie Shae była zmuszona do współpracy z innym członkiem klanu miała miejsce w trakcie ucieczki z obozu goblinów, które napadły ją w trakcie polowania. Wtedy też dziewczyna; chociaż biorąc pod uwagę standardy nomadów, powinno się ją już raczej nazywać kobietą; musiała poprosić o pomoc innego, również pochwyconego członka jej klanu, gdyż z uwagi na fakt jak zostały założone jej więzy nie była w stanie dosięgnąć swego ukrytego noża, którego na jej szczęście gobliny nie zdołały znaleźć kiedy ją przeszukiwały. Jej towarzysz mógł jednak to zrobić i przy okazji rozciąć więzy, zarówno swoje jak i Shae bez zwracania uwagi na parę, co pozwoliło im zbiec z obozu przeciwników by wkrótce potem zrównać go z ziemią siłą całego klanu. Shae nigdy nie przyzna przed sobą, a już z całą pewnością nie przed kimkolwiek innym, że jest zdolna poczuć strach, jest jednak pewien moment w jej życiu o którym wojowniczka nie mówi, moment którego nie wspomina, a każdemu kto zrobi to za nią szybko przypomina, że nie wolno tego robić w jej obecności, z użyciem swoich pięści. Był to moment kiedy dziewczyna zdobyła swój miecz, którym z taką ochotą rozbija teraz czerepy kolejnym przeciwnikom jakich spotyka na swej drodze, był to też jednak najbardziej przerażający czas w jej życiu, gdyż aby zdobyć upragniony oręż, musiała ona stoczyć walkę z prawdziwym demonem. Gazaratch nie był najpotężniejszym bytem nadnaturalnym jakiego można było spotkać w Górach Skowytu, był jednak jednym z najbardziej przebiegłych i podstępnych. Według legend demon ten został zamknięty w mieczu po tym jak usiłował zabić przywódcę kręgu magów Elementaris, jego ofiara była jednak znacznie silniejsza niż demon się spodziewał. Potężny czarownik zamknął demona w zaklętym ostrzu i przez długi czas korzystał z mocy istoty aby wspomagać się na polu walki. Tak było do czasu aż owy nieznany już historii mag spotkał godnego siebie przeciwnika w postaci wampirzego lorda zwanego Reptanem Saptende. Wampir zabił swego oponenta, a następnie podarował zdobyczny miecz jednemu ze swoich synów. Nieobyty z mocami artefaktu młodszy wampir szybko zaczął poddawać się wpływowi demona. Ta początkowo przyjacielska istota, często wspierająca wampira w walce swymi mocami szybko nauczyła się, jak czerpać moc życiową z zabijanych przez wampira przeciwników. Wcześniej mag pilnował aby demon za nic nie mógł skonsumować pochłanianej energii istot żywych, bez niego jednak demon szybko poradził sobie z barierami runicznymi nałożonymi na ostrze. Reptanem co prawda wiedział, że broń jaką daje synowi jest zaklęta, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że wewnątrz siedzi demon, który z każdą kolejną ofiarą wciąż młodego, w porównaniu do swych pobratymców, wampira staje się co raz silniejszy. W końcu Gazaratch miał dość mocy by całkowicie zawładnąć ciałem swego właściciela, a następnie udał się na łupieżczy rajd po Fiarze. Demona irytował jednak fakt, że może się przemieszczać tylko w nocy, użył więc swych zdolności aby zabić swego właściciela kiedy ten był w trakcie potyczki. W ten sposób Gazaratch trafił w ręce kolejnego wojownika, a potem wielu innych, aż wreszcie znalazł się w dłoniach Shae. Shae nie wspomina o szczegółach tego co działo się w jej umyśle w trakcie starcia z demonem, który zawładną jej ciałem gdy tylko dłonie dziewczyny spoczęły na rękojeści broni. Wiadomo tyle, że wojowniczka wpadła w szał i zaczęła atakować każdą żywą istotę jaką spotkała na swej drodze, była szybsza, silniejsza i wręcz niewrażliwa na ból. W trakcie swego krwawego pochodu zabiła kilkunastu przedstawicieli swego klanu i finalnie stanęła do walki z własnym ojcem, wyzywając go na pojedynek, mający zagwarantować jej przywództwo nad klanem. Opętana Shae rzecz jasna pojedynek wygrała, zadając swemu ojcu wiele ran, jednak kiedy już miała zadać decydujące cięcie, jej umysł wziął górę nad demoniczną siłą i dziewczyna zdołała pohamować swoje ostrze. Mordekai zmarł jakiś czas później od odniesionych w walce ran, przed śmiercią zdążył jednak przebaczyć swojej córce i oddać jej przywództwo nad klanem. Shae zdecydowała się zatrzymać demoniczne ostrze, jako pokutę dla siebie, za krzywdy jakie wyrządziła klanowi. Bo chociaż miecz, którym włada dziewczyna działa bez zarzutu, demon stale usiłuje przejąć kontrolę nad jej ciałem, przed czym obecnie chroni ją tylko poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia, z powodu tego co zrobiła w przeszłości. Jakiś czas potem klan trafił na miejsca lęgowe gryfów, położone w pobliżu Zachodniej Straży. Gryfy jako, że są istotami dość inteligentnymi zawarły swego rodzaju sojusz z Żelaznymi Nomadami, pozwalały one latać Nomadom na swoich grzbietach i uczestniczyły w polowaniach w zamian za pomoc w ochronie ich siedlisk lęgowych i opiekę nad młodymi. Wtedy też klan Shae zmienił swoją nazwę na klan Szarego Gryfa. Krótko potem Nomadzi stali się znani w Zachodniej Straży, jako nieulękli wojownicy spadający na zastępy swoich przeciwników dzięki swoim potężnym, skrzydlatym bestiom. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że pozornie znacznie lepiej rozwinięci cywilizacyjnie mieszkańcy Zachodniej Straży nie byli w stanie się dogadać z gryfami, z powodu zapachu jaki roztaczali, zwłaszcza smażonego kurczaka, który był dosyć popularnym daniem, wśród zamożniejszej części społeczeństwa miasta. Wygląd i Wyposażenie Shae nieco różni się wyglądem od reszty członkiń swego klanu, co zawdzięcza genom swojej matki, która nie pochodziła z Szarych Gryfów. Ma ona krótkie jak na dziewczynę, ogniście rude włosy, piwne oczy, normalny wielkością, chociaż nieco szpakowaty nos i jasną cerę, przy czym to ostatnie jest dla niej utrapieniem, bo przez to na jej skórze dobrze widać wszelkiej maści zabrudzenia, co jest jej często wytykane w trakcie narad wojennych, przez przedstawicieli bardziej rozwiniętych cywilizacyjnie grup. Faktem jest, że wciąż nieprzyzwyczajona do wygód takich jak wanny, Shae rzadko bierze kąpiele i jeśli już to woli zażywać ich w jeziorach albo stawach, a nie w wielkich komnatach pod okiem tabunu służących. Wojowniczka niespecjalnie wyróżnia się wzrostem na tle innych kobiet, co ciekawe nie jest też aż tak umięśniona, a w każdym razie nie na tyle aby być chodzącą górą żylastych mięśni, jak niektórzy wojownicy jej klanu. Fakt ten dziwi każdego kto widzi uzbrojenie przywódczyni klanu. Potężny dwuręczny, prosty miecz z szerokim jelcem, który Shae zwykle nosi na plecach, gdyż nie ma możliwości praktycznego noszenia go przy pasie, a do bitwy niesie go po prostu w rękach, nie odkładając go do pochwy aż do końca starcia. Jak sama mówi, prędzej zginie niż wypuści to przeklęte ostrze z rąk. Shae nie znosi wystawnych strojów, uważa je za niepraktyczne i głupie, zdecydowanie woli swoje naprędce pozszywane skrawki materiału, albo porządne spodnie i koszulek, oczywiście kiedy nie musi obawiać się o swoje życie, jednak nawet na polowania w swojej śmiertelnie groźnej okolicy woli nosić niewielkie elementy pancerza ograniczające się do osłaniania jej klatki piersiowej. Shae nie jest jednak samobójczynią i w przypadku regularnego starcia, zarówno ona jak i jej nomadzi zdecydowanie wolą polegać na podarowanych im przez Ancalagona zbrojach płytowych dających potężną ochronę na polu bitwy. Charakter Shae nie jest zbyt skomplikowaną osobą, której nigdy nie da się dogodzić. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdyby szukać człowieka, którego życiowe mottem jest prostota, Shae byłaby przykładem wzorcowym, bo aby uczynić ją szczęśliwą w zupełności wystarczy jej jedzenie, nie przeciekający dach nad głową, względna ochrona przed zimnymi górskimi wiatrami i dostarczana raz na jakiś czas rozrywka w postaci przeciwników, którym można bez wyrzutów sumienia wypruć wnętrzności, albo niezawodny partner, który dotrzyma Shae towarzystwa w zimną noc. Nikogo nie dziwi ten bardzo niski wachlarz potrzeb, zważywszy na fakt jakie dziewczyna miała życie do niedawna i że dopiero od kilku lat ma nieco lepszy kontakt z cywilizacją, a i tak jest on ograniczany, ponieważ barbarzyńcy jakim przewodzi rudowłosa diablica, żyją wyłącznie w pobliżu gniazd gryfów i pokusili się nawet o wzniesienie porządnych fortyfikacji w ich pobliżu. Shae jest także osobą bardzo bezpośrednią i pewną siebie, jak każdy barbarzyńca. Bez ogródek czy dbania o jakiekolwiek zasady etykiety wyraża swoje zdanie, niezależnie od tego czy znajduje się na polu bitwy, czy na balu, gdzie na tych drugich i tak pojawia się niezwykle rzadko, gdyż jej zdaniem oferują zdecydowanie za mało jedzenia i rozrywek. Wyjątkiem od reguły są uczty, gdzie zdecydowanie więcej jest jedzenia i picia, niż tańca i śpiewu, a zdarza się, że dochodzi do sprzeczek między biesiadującymi gdzie racja rozstrzygana jest z użyciem pięści lub broni. Na takich ucztach zdecydowaną większość towarzystwa stanowią jednak mężczyźni, nie dziwi więc nikogo fakt, że Shae zdecydowanie lepszą opinią cieszy się wśród rycerzy, niż dam dworu. Cokolwiek by jednak o Shae nie mówić, nie można zaprzeczyć, że nie brakuje jej sprytu, zawziętości albo uporu, a typowa dla barbarzyńców szczerość i otwartość, sprawiła że weszła ona w poczet najbardziej zaufanych i lubianych przez ludzi Ancalagona, smok dobrze wie bowiem, że dziewczyna nigdy nie wbiłaby mu noża w plecy, a jeśli coś jej się nie spodoba, będzie pierwszym, który się o tym dowie. Zdolności Shae w trakcie swego krótkiego życia musiała nauczyć się wielu rzeczy nikogo nie dziwi więc fakt, że potrafi ona poradzić sobie w trudnym terenie, zbudować szałas, rozpalić ogień, zadbać o pożywienie i opatrzyć swoje rany. Lata życia w górach nauczyły ją z kolei dobrej wspinaczki i pozbawiły jakiegokolwiek lęku wysokości, co było kluczowe aby dziewczyna mogła sprawnie latać na gryfach. Treningi zafundowane jej przez ojca nauczyły ją także jak radzić sobie z każdą bronią jaką mieli na wyposażeniu nomadzi, od najzwyklejszej dzidy aż po jej obecnie stale używany demoniczny miecz. Shae od zawsze dysponowała niezwykłą, nawet jak na standardy nomadów odpornością na ból, jednakże od kiedy uzyskała swoje demoniczne ostrze, otrzymała także jeszcze jedną zdolność, jaką jest jej nadludzka siła. Chociaż obecność Gazaratcha czyni ostrze dziewczyny znacznie lżejszym niż powinno być w rzeczywistości, wciąż jest ono bardzo ciężkie i nie ma możliwości aby władać nim skutecznie z ilością mięśni jaką ma dziewczyna. Pewnym jest więc, że owy miecz jest właśnie przyczyną siły jaką dysponuje młoda wojowniczka, która już wiele razy dawała dowód swych zdolności, dosłownie rozrywając przeciwników na strzępy gołymi rękami. Od czasu kiedy Ancalagon przyjął dziewczynę do swej krwi, stała się ona jeszcze silniejsza i sprawniejsza, a na domiar złego bardziej agresywna i porywcza zwłaszcza kiedy adrenalina uderza jej do głowy. Już wcześniej Shae wolała udawać się samotnie na zwiady czy polowania, zdarzało jej się bowiem podnieść broń na własnego człowieka od czasu zmieszania swojej krwi ze smoczą, to jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło uczyniło ją jeszcze groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Miało to też jednak negatywny skutek dla samej dziewczyny, gdyż smocza krew osłabiła poczucie winy za śmierć własnych ludzi i ojca, co o mało nie zaowocowało tragedią w postaci ponownego opętania dziewczyny przez demona. Tutaj jednak zainterweniował sam Ancalagon, który dosłownie zmusił demona do słuchania woli dziewczyny, a więc tak długo jak żyje smok, tak długo Shae jest bezpieczna od opętania. Ten niepisany pakt krwi, sprawił że Shae jest jedną z najlojalniejszych sług smoczego władcy, a przez to jedną z najbardziej szanowanych wśród Szaikan wojowniczek. Podsumowanie Postać Shae zdecydowanie nie wyróżnia się na tle swego ludu, no może za wyjątkiem jej nadnaturalnej siły, z całą pewnością jednak różni się od większości książkowych bohaterów jakich opisują legendy. Nie jest ona bowiem księżniczką, która wymaga ratowania, ani żadną wojowniczą bohaterką, lecz zwykłą Nomadką, która miała dość szczęścia, warunków fizycznych i która miała szczęście przeżyć dość zbiegów okoliczności aby jakimś cudem przetrwać okrucieństwa jakie funduje Fiara na tyle długo, aby zapisać się na kartach jej historii.Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury